


Harley's Little Puddins

by PsychicOtaku182



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: #onlyingotham, for my bestie, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicOtaku182/pseuds/PsychicOtaku182
Summary: Based on the #onlyingotham post about two little girls beating up Joker in defence of Harley Quinn.





	Harley's Little Puddins

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post http://hashtagonlyingotham.tumblr.com/post/168274019143/onlyingotham-do-the-little-girls-turn-out-to-be  
> for my best friend, who loves Harley Quinn.

“Adults” ten-year-old Kay grumbled, “are crazy.” 

Her friend, Bella, age 12, sighed, pulling her Batman beanie down further over her ears.   
“It’s the stress.” She said sagely, adjusting the two pom-poms on Kay’s Harley Quinn jester beanie. “Adults are always complaining about stress”

Kay huffed, her red hair curling around her face. “I still don’t understand…”

“Did you hear that?” Kay paused, straining to hear what Bella heard. 

“It...It sounds like a fight?” 

The two girls exchanged a look, before nodding. Bella lifted her rainbow umbrella like a sword while Kay hefted her baseball bat up higher. Together they crept towards the noise.  
One last bracing breath and they turned the corner just in time to watch the Joker backhand Harley Quinn.

Two shrill war cries pierced the air. Harley starred as two small pairs of sneaker passed her head. The Joker didn’t even have the chance to react as Bella brought her umbrella down on his head while Kay’s bat slammed into his knee. 

His left kidney bore the brunt of a stab from the umbrella turned sword.

Unnoticed by the girls, who were repeatedly hitting the evil clown, Waylon, better known as Killer Croc, arrived. With surprising gentleness, he helped Harley to her feet. She shook her head slightly before looking up to see her rescuers.

“Oh. My. GAWD!” She squealed, flipping onto Waylon’s shoulders, “Look at my little puddins go!” 

He shook his head as, seemingly from nowhere, Harley pulled out a pair of cheerleader pom-poms in her signature red and black, waving them haphazardly.

As the Joker dropped, dazed, to his knees, Kay dropped the bat and reared back, ramming her fist straight into his face with all the strength her ten-year-old body could manage. He fell flat on the ground, bruised, bloodied, and defeated.

“Bubblegum,” Bella commented suddenly. “That’s what I want. Bubblegum. The good kind.” 

Kay nodded, “Bubblegum sounds really good.”

“Then let’s get you puddins some bubble gum!” 

The girls spun in surprise. There was Harley Quinn, looking no worse for wear, perched on top of Killer Croc’s shoulders like a kid at a fair. She grinned widely as she somersaulted off, landing with a flourish before them.

Kay blushed as red as her hair at the sight of her favorite Rogue. Bella gripped her hand tight as they followed Harley out of the alley and over to the convenience store to get bubble gum. 

"Can….can I get a picture?” Kay stammered.

“She’s a fan!” Bella chimed, pulling out her camera and a black sharpie. “You could sign her hat too!”

Harley beamed, “Of course, Puddin! Hey you!” Harley grabbed a random guy passing by, “Take a picture for us, and make sure it’s a good one!” 

A little fearfully, he did, practically throwing the camera back to her before bolting. Bella shrugged, accepting the camera and Sharpie back after Harley autographed Kay’s hat.  
They waved as Harley and Waylon disappeared into the sewers.

“Adults” Bella sighed as the cops finally arrived, dragging the Joker off, “are crazy.” 

Kay nodded absently, tracing Harley’s signature as the two girls hefted their weapons and began to walk home, chewing their bubble gum and trying to see who could blow the bigger bubble.


End file.
